Honey, I Broke the House
|image = Honey, i broke the house.png |Season = 3 |number = 20 |airdate = March 9, 1990 |writer = Kim Weiskopf |director = Bill Foster |Previous = Those Better Not Be the Days |next = Just Say No Way }}Honey, I Broke the House is episode twenty in season three of Full House. It originally aired on March 9, 1990. Opening Teaser Joey and Michelle are playing T-ball (or tee-ball, depending on use). She whacks the ball, and then, thinking she's headed for first base, ends up at third instead. Then realizing what's wrong, she runs towards first, steals second, then third, and goes home (literally). She remarks, "This game is way too easy". Synopsis Jesse wants to have a romantic night with Becky, who tells him that she can't because she is scheduled for a business dinner with Beau McIntyre, a former football player who is scheduled to be a guest on Wake Up, San Francisco, and that makes Jesse jealous. Joey is preoccupied with his new car "Rosie", a 1963 rambler. When he sees a nick in Rosie's paint, he leaves with Comet to go to Sid & Jean's Auto Supplies to buy a bottle of touch-up paint. While Joey is gone, Stephanie gets inside the car so she will have something to do. As she is sitting in the driver's seat, she decides to turn the radio on; it does not come on, so she turns the key, hoping that she is turning it toward the auxiliary option that allows you to turn on the radio while the car is not running. Instead, she ends up starting the car. Not knowing what the letters and numbers on the gear lever mean (park, reverse, etc.), and forgetting about the radio dials she was turning earlier, she thinks that the letter "R" means radio, so she puts it on R, only to learn the hard way that R means reverse, as Rosie backs up and crashes into the kitchen (eliciting an "OH!" from the audience when the dust settles from all the damage); so much so, it takes out the window, curtains, and rod, and even topples the table and chairs. She is so terrified and feels so bad about it that she has her ride to dance class drop her off at Becky's house on the way home, and Stephanie tells Becky that she can never go back home. When Michelle sees this, she alerts D.J. and Kimmy, who are studying upstairs in D.J. and Stephanie's room, about the obvious: "There's a car in the kitchen!", to which D.J. sarcastically adds, "And there's a bus in the bathroom." The two classmates head downstairs and can only muster out a "Whoa baby!" when they see the mess, and D.J. then says the same the exact same quote that Michelle said, and Michelle adds in, "I told you so." D.J. then asks Michelle how Joey's car came into the kitchen, to which Michelle replies, "Through the window." The guys come home and see this, and when Joey sees what has happened, all he can exclaim is "My car!" Even worse, when he comes home late with Comet from the shopping trip, both Michelle and Danny each take a turn telling him, "You're in big trouble, mister!" Jesse shows up at Becky's house to apologize for being jealous, where he finds Stephanie and tells her running away won't solve anything and needs to buck up courage and face the music. Back at home, Danny, after finding out Stephanie did it, sends her to her room. D.J. escorts her roommate upstairs and tries to calm her down by saying everyone makes mistakes, but Stephanie can't help but cry. After Danny enters the room and excuses D.J., she exits and he begins to scold Stephanie for the car accident and for running away. She literally hides under the blankets of her bed, telling him that she does not deserve fresh air. He asks her how long she intends to stay under there, to which she replies, "'Until I get married!", and he remarks, "You know, it could be very difficult to meet somebody under there." Danny (as the inspirational music plays) begins to feel a little bad for Stephanie and how she thinks he will stop loving her, but proves her wrong. Although he was upset over the mess as much as she was, he forgives her and promises he will still love her no matter what. Danny also reminds her that there's always the chance of rebuilding a new wall, and even buying a new car, but there is only one "Stephanie Judith Tanner" that can never ever be replaced. After their discussion, they hug one another (as the somber music plays out and the EP credits appear). Quotes has just started the car and is reading the letters and numbers on the dashboard. Stephanie: P, R, N, D...R''. Must mean "radio". shifts the gear towards the "R", only to learn that it means...reverse, and that's exactly what happens next. ''Whoa, Rosie, whoa! she can only scream as "Rosie" backs into the kitchen, taking out the window, curtains and rod, and even toppling the table and chairs. I'm in the house, and I'm still in the car. ---- enters the kitchen and sees the obvious, her mouth dropping wide open. Stephanie: Hello, Michelle. Michelle: There's a car in the kitchen! Stephanie: There is? to the damage Oh, there is. to play innocent Did you see how it got here? Michelle: No. Stephanie: Good. I'm in the clear...until Joey gets home and tells Dad how he left me alone with the car. Then I'm dead meat. Michelle: You got it, dude. [cut to a wide shot of the damage] ---- and D.J. enter the kitchen to confirm what Michelle said earlier. D.J. & Kimmy: WHOA BABY!! D.J.: There's a car in the kitchen! Michelle: I told you so. D.J.: Michelle, do you know how Joey's car got in here? Michelle: Yes I do. D.J.: How? Michelle: Through the window. Jesse comes home from a grocery shopping trip, oblivious to what he sees. Jesse: Girls, I'm home. drops the bags. Have mercy! There's a...there's a... Michelle: There's a car in the kitchen. Jesse: Thank you. How'd the car get in the kitchen? D.J. and Kimmy: Through the window. ---- Danny: Joey, are you all right? You had us worried sick! Joey: Danny, I'm fine. Danny: In that case, you're in big trouble, mister! ---- Stephanie: I dro--- I dro--- I dro--- Rebecca: You dropped something? Did something break? What did you break? Stephanie: You name it, I broke it. ---- Stephanie: I’m going to start a new life as a Mexican hat dancer. ---- Rebecca: hearing that Stephanie backed Joey’s car into the kitchen No wonder you're moving to Mexico. ---- enters the kitchen, just as D.J. takes a picture. Joey: MY CAR! Rosie! This is my punishment for not filling the ice cube tray? Danny: Are you saying you didn't know about this? Joey: If I did, don't you think I would've bought a bigger jar of touch-up paint? ---- Michelle: Joey leans on his crashed car, sobbing Don't cry. Be a big boy. Trivia *The episode title is a take on the 1989 movie *The second episode to feature Stephanie's full name only; the first being "Cutting It Close" (the season 2 premiere) *In addition to Michelle herself, Danny uses Michelle's famous catchphrase of "You're in big trouble, mister!" Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes